


Abgrund (Übersetzung)

by lumidaub



Series: Lied der Lieder [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 8x07: A Little Slice of Kevin, Existenzangst, Geister, Halluzinationen, M/M, Nach dem Fegefeuer
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumidaub/pseuds/lumidaub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Du sitzt in der Dunkelheit und stocherst in deinen Wunden herum.</p>
<p>Ich hab dich dem Tod überlassen, sagst du, und er seufzt neben deinem Ohr.</p>
<p>Du betest zu ihm, immer noch, obwohl du nur noch ein einziges Gebet hast.</p>
<p>Ich hab dich getötet, flüsterst du. Also such mich heim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abgrund (Übersetzung)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [abyss.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/596143) by [outpastthemoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outpastthemoat/pseuds/outpastthemoat). 



> „Du hast gesagt, ich hab dich getötet – also such mich heim! Soweit ich weiß, suchen Ermordete doch ihre Mörder heim. Ich weiß, dass Geister unter uns sind. Sei immer bei mir – in welcher Form auch immer – mach mich wahnsinnig! Aber lass mich nicht in diesem Abgrund zurück, wo ich dich nicht finden kann! Oh Gott! Es ist nicht in Worte zu fassen! Ich kann nicht leben ohne mein Leben! Ich kann nicht leben ohne meine Seele!“

Du sitzt in der Dunkelheit und stocherst in deinen Wunden herum.

_Ich hab dich dem Tod überlassen_ , sagst du, und er seufzt neben deinem Ohr.

Du betest zu ihm, immer noch, obwohl du nur noch ein einziges Gebet hast.

_Ich hab dich getötet_ , flüsterst du. _Also such mich heim._

Er ist in einem Aufblitzen blauer Farbe, das dir ins Auge sticht, oder in einem Trenchcoat, der um die Schultern eines Fremden liegt. Du streifst in belebten Gassen seinen Arm, eure Finger berühren sich fast, eure Blicke treffen sich im Rückspiegel, du hörst seinen Namen von den Lippen eines Fremden.

Er ist im Rascheln von Federn, einem elektrischen Schlag an deinen Fingerspitzen, einem warmem Atem in deinem Nacken, er ist da, gleich hinter dir, er ist immer da.

Er geht neben dir, grade so außerhalb deines Blickfeldes, du siehst sein Lächeln aus dem Augenwinkel.

Du schaust über deine Schulter, aber er ist nie da.

Er ist da, wenn die Matratze sich neben dir absenkt, wenn du die sanfte Berührung einer Hand auf deiner Schulter spürst oder eine sanfte Wärme an deinem Rücken und wenn du irgendwo zwischen schlafen und gehen driftest, du fühlst seine Finger sich um dein Gesicht legen, seine Wange gegen deine.

Sein Geist ist immer da, ein Echo jeder Emotion, die er jemals in dir ausgelöst hat, ein wahnsinniger Rausch aus Liebe und Wut und Angst und wahrhaftigem _Verlangen_ , sein Geist ist das Schuldgefühl, das unter der Oberfläche schlummert, der Whiskey, den du dir die Kehle runterschüttest, und seine Abwesenheit hinterlässt einen hohlen Schmerz, genau da, wo früher dein Herz zur Ruhe kam.

Und wenn er dich heimsucht, dann nur, weil du ihn darum anbettelst.

Er legt die Arme um dich, leckt an deinen Zähnen, kommt deiner Berührung entgegen, und du weißt nicht mehr, wie es sich angefühlt hat, ihn zu lieben, nur, wie es ist, um ihn zu trauern; deine Erinnerungen sind befleckt vom Verlust.

Er flüstert deinen Namen in dein Ohr, er atmet an deinem Hals. Er drückt sich gegen dich, kommt näher als jemals zuvor in deinem Leben, näher als dir jemals irgendetwas war, er ist unter deiner Haut, er ist in deinem Blut, du schmeckst ihn hinten in deinem Rachen, wenn du deine Tränen runterschluckst.

Er ist da in deinen Träumen, kratzt an den Fenstern, rutscht unter der Tür durch, er bettelt, _lass mich rein, lass mich rein,_ und wenn du aufwachst, ertappst du dich dabei, wie du die Salzlinien wegkratzt, die Fenster aufreißt, zur Tür rennst, du rufst seinen Namen, du schreist, _wo bist du? Oh, wo bist du?_

_Bleib bei mir,_ bettelst du.

Er gleitet in deine Knochen.

_Mach mich wahnsinnig, schick mich in die Hölle_ , bittest du, denn solange er dich heimsucht, kann er nicht wirklich weg sein.

Und er flüstert, _das werde ich._


End file.
